


Reaping What You Sow

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, endings?, relationships going bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac tries to teach Jack a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

Mac sat on the patio thinking about the conversation he'd had with Jack a few hours before. He was blind-sided when Jack had mentioned the idea of a threesome, and was still shocked and a bit hurt, too. It all started when Jack had some work done on the GTO. The mechanic's name was Devon Richards, and Jack was attracted immediately. Jack told Mac all about Devon, and Mac got that same feeling he always got when Jack met someone he was attracted to. It usually ended with Jack having yet another affair, leaving Mac to pick up the pieces. Somehow, this situation was different. Sure, Jack talked about Devon, and yet he actually wanted Mac to meet Devon. Mac said that was okay with him, and Jack set it up. They met for drinks, and while Devon wasn't exactly Mac's cup of tea, he had to admit that the man had a certain charm.

That night, after they'd arrived home, Jack asked Mac what he thought about Devon.....

“He seems nice..... not exactly my cup of tea, but charming nonetheless.....”

Jack seemed a bit irritable at Mac's answer, but changed his attitude quickly.....

“I think he'd great! And before you ask; yes, I would like to know what he's like in bed.....”

“I already figured that out, Jack.....”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You talk about him constantly, you wanted me to meet him, and I figure it's just a matter of time before you actually do sleep with him, leaving me to pick up the pieces, forgive you, and take you back like nothing ever happened......”

“You're wrong this time, babe.....”

“You mean you aren't going to sleep with him?”

“No, I'm definitely going to get me some of that, but this time will be different.....”

“How so?”

“Because I want you in on this too....”

“What the hell are you talking about, Jack Dalton?”

“I want you and I to have a threesome with him.....”

“You have got to be out of your mind!”

“What's wrong with that idea? You would be there, and you would know exactly what was going on so there would be no lies, and if it didn't work out, then no harm, no foul...... besides, I thought it would be something new and different for us to try......”

“You realize you're asking a lot of me, don't you?”

“I don't see what the big deal is......”

“You wouldn't! What you're asking of me makes a mockery of what we have together, not to mention the fact that it makes me feel like I'm not enough for you anymore, and top all that off, I'm starting to wonder if you realize that we don't know anything about this guy. Just because you have a hot nut for this guy doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with the two of you together, and I'm more uncomfortable with the fact that you want me to participate too........”

Mac never gave Jack a chance to reply. He got a beer from the fridge and went out onto the patio, closing the door behind him. He sat there for a while, trying to make sense of Jack's proposal, but couldn't seem to wrap his head around the deal. Why would Jack want him to participate in something that he really didn't care for? To his credit, Jack was being honest, yet he couldn't understand that his total honesty was a bit more than Mac bargained for. Mac knew he had to find a way to let Jack down easy, not hurt his feelings at the same time. He knew he had his work cut out for him, so he braced himself for what was to come. When Mac finally went inside, Jack was in bed asleep. Mac undressed quietly and eased into bed beside his man. Jack turned over, gave Mac a sloppy kiss, mumbling; “...love you,baby...”

The next morning found things a bit chilly in the MacGyver/Dalton household. Jack was chattering away about this and that, but wasn't getting much response from Mac. When he finally noticed, Jack asked Mac if he was still upset about the night before......

“What the hell do you think, genius? Of course I'm still upset about last night.....”

“I'm sorry I asked, babe..... that was a dumb question...... I'm sorry......”

“Just let it go, Jack.....”

Mac walked to the bathroom and started the shower so he could get ready to go to the Foundation and start his day. Jack sat at the kitchen table, knowing he'd upset Mac on so many levels. The thing was he'd come up with the idea of a threesome because he wanted to sleep with Devon, but didn't want to have to lie to Mac to do so. He figured that if Mac was on board from the outset, then there wouldn't be so many hurt feelings, lies, and everything else that came with Jack having the hots for some guy. Jack had counted on Mac resisting, but he figured that with a little time and a lot of coaxing, he could get Mac to come around to his way of thinking.

Jack was brought out of his reverie by Mac gathering his things to head to the office. The two didn't say much, Jack asked if they could go out to dinner that night, and Mac replying that sounded fine to him. Jack said he would take care of the reservations and would let him know what time he would pick Mac up. Mac said that sounded good, and headed for the door. After Mac left, Jack called the shop where Devon worked and asked him to dinner with them. Devon accepted, and Jack told him he would call him back with all the details. Jack called The Bistro, made reservations for three for that night at 8 o'clock. Once the reservation was confirmed, Jack called Devon back with all the details. Devon asked Jack if Mac would be there, and Jack replied that he would be.

Around lunchtime, Jack went to Mac's office to let him know about dinner that night. Mac seemed a bit preoccupied, but Jack just wrote it off as Mac being busy. As Jack was about to leave the office, Mac told him that he would have to meet him at the restaurant because he had a late meeting. Jack said the reservation was for 8, and Mac told him he would get there as soon as possible. As Jack walked down the hall to Riley's office, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. After Jack finished his meeting with Riley, he considered going back to Mac's office, but dismissed the thought because when Mac had something on his mind, he could get real irritable real quick, and that was something Jack didn't need, especially since Devon was meeting them for dinner.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Jack was busy with reports and some surveillance images, while Mac was busy with the Director going over the details of a possible mission that was in the works. Their presence wasn't required, but she wanted Mac to have all the details just in case. When it was time to go, Jack stuck his head in Mac's office, but Mac wasn't there. Jacks went ahead and left for home so he could get ready for dinner. By the time he got ready to leave for the restaurant, Mac still wasn't home. Jack left a voice mail for Mac and headed out to meet Devon.

While Jack was on his way to meet Devon at The Bistro, Mac was going over the details of their next mission. The Director had given him the files to go over, and he'd become absorbed in them. He happened to glance at his watch to see that it was 8:15. He put his things away and headed to The Bistro to meet Jack. When he got there, he was shown to Jack's table, and froze when he saw Devon sitting rather close to Jack. Jack happened to look up at that moment, and could not mistake the look on Mac's face. He'd seen the look to many times. Mac was PISSED!......

“Hey, babe! I was wondering where you were.....”

“You didn't seemed too concerned to me......”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Skip it, Jack.....”

Mac turned to Devon and asked; “What are you doing here?”

“Jack invited me to have dinner with you guys tonight.....”

“Is that so?”

Jack spoke up and said; “I invited him to dinner with us so we could spend some time together getting to know each other better.....”

“What you really mean is you invited Devon to dinner with us so I would get with the program, and invite him into our bed....”

“Dammit, Mac!”

“What, Jack? That hit a little too close to home for you?” Tell you what.... you and Devon enjoy your dinner and then go do whatever is you are planning to do. I'm going home.....”

Jack and Devon both watched as Mac turned and walked out of the restaurant. Jack knew he was in deep shit, but instead of doing damage control, he asked Devon if he was ready to order.....

“He's a bit touchy, isn't he?”

“He's definitely not happy, that's for sure...”

“What seems to be his problem?”

“He's not real wild about the three of us sleeping together, and he's been giving me shit about it ever since I mentioned it......”

“I see..... so do you have a plan?”

“I do.... he'll come around......”

When Mac arrived at Jack's place, he went upstairs and got his duffel out of the closet, went to the dresser, and started packing his clothes. As he was doing so, he was fighting back tears because he really didn't want to go. The problem was that Jack had crossed a line this time, and it made Mac sad to know that Jack really had no intention of changing. He took a good look around and then went over to the desk for some paper and a pen.........

Dear Jack,   
I'm sure by the time you find this, I'll be long gone. You know why I'm leaving, so don't act so shocked. This has been coming for a long time, and we both know it. I refuse to be a part of one of your conquests. You've said that you wanted me to participate so I wouldn't doubt what you were doing. No thank you. After all the affairs and the broken promises, the lies, and so many other things, I've decided that I'm done. Maybe you will find someone someday who can keep up with your shenanigans. I know I can't anymore. Please take care of yourself...  
Mac

 

Mac read the note through once more, then folded the paper and slipped it into the envelope. He sealed it, and placed it on the kitchen table where he was sure Jack would find it. He took one last look around and put his key on the hook beside the front door. He locked and closed the door, headed for the elevator.

While Mac was walking out of Jack's life, Jack and Devon were having a fine time. They'd had a bottle of wine with dinner, both men were more than a bit tipsy. Devon was trying to take advantage of the situation by suggesting they go back to his place so they could get even better acquainted, but Jack resisted. Through subtle hints here and there, and an innuendo thrown in every so often, Devon eventually wore Jack down. They left the restaurant and headed to Devon's apartment, both eager to get down to business. Once inside, the two started pulling at each others' clothes until they fell across Devon's bed kissing hungrily. Lips eventually found hard cocks, fingers found waiting holes, and hard cock found lubed hole.

When it was over, Devon invited Jack to stay until morning. Jack started to decline, but changed his mind when he thought of Devon's sweet mouth and tight ass. That was all it took to change his mind. He got back in bed , and Round Two got underway!

 

The next morning, Jack woke feeling slightly hungover, and sexually satisfied. He looked at his watch and began to panic. It was nearly eleven o'clock! He jumped up, found his clothes and dressed quickly. Since he'd taken a cab to the restaurant the night before, he called a cab and gave Devon's address. He went downstairs to wait, all the time thinking that Mac was gonna have his ass on a platter. Jack remembered that Mac had been pissed at the restaurant, and with him staying out all night, the anger had probably gotten worse.

When he arrived at his place, he unlocked the door and crept quietly inside. He was hoping to dodge a bullet and was also hoping that Mac was at the Foundation. So far his luck was holding, that is until he reached the bedroom door. There were clothes all over the bed, dresser drawers left open. He wondered just the hell was going on. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Mac had left him! Jack walked up the hall and into the kitchen. He poured some juice, and when he sat down at the table, that's when he saw the envelope in Mac's writing with his name on it. He opened the letter and began to read what Mac had written. When he was finished, he folded the letter and lay it on the table. With tears in his eyes, Jack asked the empty room; “God, what have I done???”

End, Chapter One.....


	2. A Taste Of His Own Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gives Jack a taste of his own medicine.....

When Mac woke up, he was a bit disoriented. It took a moment, but then he remembered what he'd done the night before, and the tears came fast and hard. They were gone almost as quickly as they came because Mac decided that Jack Dalton wasn't worth crying over anymore. He got up and went to find his cell so he could call Matty and let her know that he wasn't going to be in for a few days, citing personal problems at home. After that, he checked his voice mail only to find it full of messages from Jack pleading with him to come home, that he was sorry, that he hadn't been thinking about anyone but himself, the same excuses Mac had been told before ad nauseum. Mac simply deleted the messages and turned the phone off. He showered, dressed and checked out of the motel, and called Wilt Bozer. He knew Wilt would help him out and give him a place to stay until he could figure out what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Jack was beginning to panic. He'd left several voice mails on Mac's phone, he'd called the Foundation, only to be told that Mac had taken some personal time. He'd called Wilt Bozer, but there was no answer. He left a message asking Wilt to please call him if he heard from Mac. After all of this took place, Devon called while on his lunch break to see how Jack was faring. Jack didn't have much to say, except that Mac had left him the night before,and that he was losing his mind trying to find him so they could talk. This didn't sit well with Devon, but he didn't say anything He just asked Jack wanted to meet him for a beer at Stony's later. Jack made the statement that it would only be for one beer because he really needed to find Mac. Devon silently rolled his eyes and agreed. Devon said he would be there around 6. Jack said that was fine and ended the call.

Mac and Wilt had met for lunch, and Mac was filling him on on the details as to why he left. Wilt told him that he could stay at his place and try to get his head together, to which Mac was most thankful. Wilt asked Mac about work, and Mac explained that he'd talked to Matty about taking some personal time. Wilt asked if Jack had tried to contact him yet, and Mac told him about his voice mail box being full. Wilt laughed and said that it sounded as though Jack realized just how deep the pile of shit he was in really was. The two men talked of other things for a while, and then Wilt announced that he needed to get back to the Foundation. Mac asked him not to let Jack know they'd talked, and Wilt said that was no problem.

While all of this was taking place, Devon was thinking about later that night. He was hopeful that he could talk Jack into more than one beer, and going to his place for a nightcap. He was secretly glad that Mac was out of the picture because it would be easier to get Jack eating out of his hand. It didn't matter to him that Jack was involved with someone because Jack came on to him first. To be fair, he told Devon had a partner, but Devon didn't give a shit, and told Jack so. All he wanted was Jack, no matter what he had to do to get him. He began to get hard thinking about Jack and all he had in store for him. He slipped around the back of the shop and rubbed out a quick one thinking about Jack. When he was finished, he washed his hand and to back to work.

Jack was sitting on the patio at his apartment reflecting on the situation. He honestly didn't think Mac would have the balls to leave, but Mac definitely proved him wrong on that score. He couldn't help but wonder where Mac was, and if he was okay. He cared so much for Mac, but he sure as hell had a funny way of showing it. All the lies he told, all the one-night stands, all the affairs that lasted more than a week or two. He felt like shit just thinking of all the dirt he's dished out to Mac over the years because no matter what, Mac would forgive him, take him back, and love him even though he was a sorry bastard who had nothing on his mind but his next conquest.

While Jack was having his pity party, Mac was pondering his next move as far as what to do about Jack. While the old part of him wanted to forgive Jack and go back to the the way things were before, the new part of Mac was thinking that he didn't have to live like that anymore, and wasn't going to. He deserved to have a relationship where he was treated with respect, loved and cherished like he deserved to be, and not have to list to lie after lie while Jack added another conquest to his list. The more he thought about this, the better he felt. He called Matty at the Foundation and asked that someone else be assigned to him in the field, and that Jack be assigned elsewhere. Matty asked a few questions and Mac explained without going into too much detail. Satisfied with his explanation, she told him that she would get right on it. Mac told her not to do anything immediately, and that he would let her know when he was ready.

Later that evening, Jack and Devon were sitting in a booth at Stony's. Mot much was being said as the two men drank their beers. Devon had tried several time to engage Jack in conversation, but all he got in return was mostly monosyllabic answers. After about an hour of this, Devon began to tire of the situation, and told Jack that he was leaving to try and find some company elsewhere......

“Jack, I think I'm gonna head out.....”

“Why? I thought we had a date.....”

“I thought we did, too, but you're just sitting there acting as if I don't exist.....”

“I'm sorry, Devon.... just got a lot on my mind I guess.....”

“Are you still thinking about Mac?”

“Yeah, I guess I am....... I'm sorry.......”

“I understand...... tell you what, I'm gonna take a run at that blond at the bar. Call me tomorrow afternoon, and we'll set something up, okay?”

“Sure......”

Jack watched Devon walked over to the bar and started talked to the blond he'd referred to earlier. Truth be known, Jack didn't like how it made him feel. He got up from the table and left the bar, intent on going home. While Jack was getting his feelings hurt, Mac was busy with plans for the new assignment Matty had informed him about. She advised that he get the group together, except Jack, and brief them on the situation. At Mac's request, Matty had found a replacement for Jack. His name was James Harris, and he was excellent marksman having graduated at the top of his class. Matty had used him on several missions,and was confident that he would do well with Mac's team. The hardest thing about the whole situation would be telling Jack that he had been replaced.

Mac was in his office doing paperwork when his desk phone rang. He picked it up and his heart sank when he heard Jack's voice on the line.....

“Mac, I'm so glad I caught you..... I've been worried sick.....”

“Jack, I'm really busy right now. Please make it quick.....”

“I was wondering if we could meet.....”

“Why? So you can tell me how sorry you?”

“Don't be a smart-ass, Mac..... I read your letter, and I get the fact that you're hurt. I'd like a chance to talk to you.....”

“Where do you want to meet?”

“I was thinking maybe you could come home so we could work things out....”

“Not a chance, Jack! How about we meet at the little park near the fountain on Oak Street, say around 5:30?”

“I'll be there......”

Mac ended the call and sat there thinking about going to meet Jack. The more he thought about it, he decided not to go just to show Jack what it felt like to be stood up with no explanation given because God knew Jack had done that very thing to him more than once. Satisfied with his decision, Mac got back to work.

 

As the appointed time to meet Mac approached, Jack became more and more nervous. On the way to the park, he stopped at a convenience store and bought a pack of smokes, lighting up as soon as he got in his car. He'd given up smoking years before, but his nerves were bad enough to start back up again. When he arrived at the park, he found a table near the parking area so Mac would see him when he pulled in. Jack kept checking his watch, watching the time get later and later. It was then that he realized that Mac wasn't coming. Dejected and disappointed, he headed for his car and went back to the apartment. He couldn't understand why Mac didn't at least call him if he knew he wasn't going to be able to make it. He considered calling Devon, but really wasn't in the mood. He got ready for bed, lying there in the darkness thinking about Mac, and what it was going to take to get him to come home.

While Jack was wondering how to get Mac to come home, Mac was thinking about his decision to stand Jack up at the park. Wilt was out on a date, and Mac was taking advantage of the quiet so he could seriously think about his situation. Part of him wanted Jack to suffer just as he had, but the other part wanted to go back home and try to work things out. Upon reflection, Jack knew that going home wasn't the answer simply because Jack would sweet-talk him into taking him back, and the vicious cycle would start all over again. Mac did feel that he should explain to Jack why he left, and why he wasn't coming back. That would be the tricky part, trying not to fall for Jack's bullshit. Mac decided he would surprise Jack at home, and get things over with as smoothly as possible.

The next morning, Jack was roused out of his sleep by the ringing of the telephone. He reached over and picked up the phone to find Matty speaking on the other end. He was trying to catch what she was saying, and all he really caught was something about a meeting in her office at 10 o'clock. He told her he would be there and hung up the phone. Curious as to why she wanted to see him, Jack got up, took a shower, and dressed. He was hoping to get to run into Mac while at the Foundation, but Mac's office was locked and dark. Jack continued onto Matty's office, and was pleasantly surprised to find Mac there. He smiled at Mac, but got nothing in return. Matty wasted no time as to why Jack was there. She explained that Jack was being transferred to another unit within in the Foundation and would no longer be in the security for Mac. Jack looked over at Mac and asked; “You asked for this, didn't you?”

“Yes, I did.....”

“But why, Mac..... we made a great team..... I don't understand.....”

“We used to be a good team, Jack, but I think it's time to move on. Your talents can be useful in other parts of the Foundation......”

“Do you have someone in my place already?”

“Yes, that has been taken care of......”

“I see..... so when does this take effect?”

“Immediately....... you need to talk with Karen Roberts concerning your new duties......”

With that, Jack rose and left the office in a huff. Mac knew he would be pissed about being replaced, but that was just too damn bad. It was then that Mac knew he needed to talk to Jack and clear up the unfinished business they had between them once and for all. He planned to go by the apartment later that evening to get this over with.......

END, Chapter Two


	3. The final confrontation....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Jack talk things over, and Mac leaves for good.

To say that Mac was nervous on the drive to Jack's place would be and understatement of epic proportions. All the things he wanted to say to Jack kept swirling around in his mind, and he couldn't seem to keep his train of thought on track. When he pulled up in front of the building, he sat there for a moment to collect is thought, and to try to calm down a bit. He got out of his car, and when he reached Jack's door, he heard raised voices. He knocked on the door and Jack snatched it open,asking; “What?”

When he saw it was Mac,he changed his demeanor immediately and invited Mac inside. Mac entered the living room to find Devon sitting on the sofa. He started to turn around and tell Jack that he could come back another time, but Jack told Devon to get moving, and said he would call him the next day. Of course, Devon didn't like that idea and started to balk. He took one look at Jack and knew to argue would be pointless. He gathered his things and headed for the door, telling Jack not to make him wait too long. Jack snarled an answer at him and locked the front door......

“So what brings you by, Mac?”

“I thought it was time we sit down and get things worked out.....”

“You mean you want to come home for good?”

“No, Jack..... I came here tonight so I could tell you all the reasons why I left, and to leave no doubt in your mind that whatever we had between us is over.......”

“So you aren't even willing to hear me out on any of this?”

“That's not what I said, Jack...... I'm willing to listen, but I'm telling you now: no amount of pleading, or whining, or anything else of that nature is going to change my mind..... are we clear?”

“Crystal! So do you want to go first,or should I?”

“Jack, I left you because you crossed a line that I wasn't willing to cross with you. There is no way in hell I was going to sleep with Devon, with or without you. I didn't trust him, and still don't. Then there were all the other times you cheated and lied about it. I never said a word until now, but just how long did you think you could go on hurting me, and I would keep being your fool?”

“Mac,it's not like that......”

“That's bullshit,and you know it, Jack Dalton!”

“It's like this, Mac...... even though I was messing around, I always thought you'd be there. I knew you loved me, but I wasn't thinking about that each time I fooled around. Sure, I guess you could say that I wanted to have my cake and eat it, too......”

“So basically what you're telling me is that you counted on my letting you do just whatever you wanted, with no consequences or repercussions? Just deal with it and move on?”

“Well, yeah....kinda.....”

“That's a perfect example of one of the reasons I left, Jack. You would go out, do your thing, and then when I found out, you'd sweet-talk me into taking you back. No more, Jack! Do you understand???”

“Why can't you just accept that I have a wandering eye and deal with it?”

“BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW A REAL RELATIONSHIP WORKS YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Jack was taken aback by Mac's outburst. He sat in his chair not saying anything because he knew he'd pissed Mac off......

“Jack, you have no clue what you've put me through since we've been together. All the heartbreak, the embarrassment, the worry, and all the other shit that comes with being with you. Well, I'm here to tell you that this ole boy won't go through it again!”

“So you really have left for good?”

Mac fought back tears as he nodded his head. Jack walked up to him and lifted his chin so they could look into each others' eyes.......

“Mac, I realize now that “I'm sorry” won't cut it this time. But I do want you to know that I really did love you.....”

“Jack, I know you did. I just can't take any more of what you've put me through. I hope you understand.....”

“Maybe I will one day when I finally get it through my thick head that I could have prevented this.....”

“Maybe you will, Jack. But let losing me be a lesson to you.....”

“What do you mean?”

“You ever hear of the old saying “you reap what you sow”?

The End


End file.
